A Feeling That I Can't Put Into Words
by GirlWaterShaman
Summary: For 50 Sentences on livejournal. The practically canon pairing of Fayt Leingod and Sophia Esteed. R&R please!


Fandom: Star Ocean 3 (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time)

Pairing: Fayt Leingod x Sophia Esteed

Theme Set: Alpha

Rating: G-R(For mature themes)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

#1-5

--------------------------------------

#01:Comfort

When Richard Leingod was killed, Sophia could only comfort Fayt with an embrace.

#02:Kiss

Fayt awoke each morning after the defeat of Luther with a kiss from Sophia.

#03:Soft

One day Fayt spent his time marveling over how soft Sophia's skin was.

#04:Pain

Every time Fayt got hurt on the battlefield, Sophia felt a sharp pain in her chest.

#05:Potatoes

After cutting her finger peeling potatoes, Fayt couldn't help but kiss Sophia's boo-boo away.

--------------------------------------

#6-10

--------------------------------------

#06:Rain

There were many times when Fayt covered Sophia from the pouring rain.

#07:Chocolate

One of Sophia's favorite photos was of her and Fayt as toddlers; their faces both covered with chocolate.

#08:Happiness

Fayt was never happier then when Sophia first welcomed him back after defeating Luther.

#09:Telephone

Sophia had often kept in touch with Fayt during college through the telephone.

#10:Ears

Fayt had often woken Sophia up by nibbling on her ears.

--------------------------------------

#11-15

--------------------------------------

#11:Name

The blue-haired swordsman couldn't stop thinking about the symbologist's name while they were apart.

#12:Sensual

Sophia's hand on his arm alone was sensual to the Leingod boy.

#13:Death

When Fayt had nearly died on the battlefield, Sophia wasn't able to leave his side even to eat.

#14:Sex

Fayt wasn't surprised when Sophia told him she was saving her virginity for when they got married.

#15:Touch

Sophia felt her mood soar when Fayt held her in his arms for the first time.

--------------------------------------

#16-20

--------------------------------------

#16:Weakness

Fayt screamed when his weaknesses nearly had Sophia killed in battle.

#17:Tears

Sophia couldn't stop the tears from flowing when she reunited with Fayt after so long.

#18:Speed

It seemed that Fayt ran faster than ever to prevent Sophia from getting hit.

#19:Wind

Sophia used her powers over wind to protect Fayt from a Destroyer's missile.

#20:Freedom

Fayt could remember a time when he and Sophia had felt so free running in a field on Earth.

---------------------------------------

#21-25

---------------------------------------

#21:Life

Sophia had lost count of all the times she brought Fayt back to life on the battlefield, but she didn't mind.

#22:Jealousy

Even though they were a couple, Fayt couldn't help but feel jealous when another guy talked to Sophia.

#23:Hands

Ever since they were tiny, Sophia could always remember a time when she held tightly onto Fayt's hand.

#24:Taste

The first time Fayt tasted Sophia, it was on their wedding night; it was a taste he would never forget.

#25:Devotion

The devotion that Fayt had to the UP3 made Sophia feel both slightly disturbed yet awed at her boyfriend.

------------------------------------------

#26-30

------------------------------------------

#26:Forever

It seemed like forever and a day until Fayt finally managed to confess his feelings to Sophia.

#27:Blood

The first time she saw Fayt bleed on the battlefield, Sophia didn't say anything and just healed him-but later that night she wept.

#28:Sickness

The sickness that Ameena had made Fayt very overprotective over Sophia and her health even though the symbologist rarely got more than a cold.

#29:Melody

The melody that Sophia imagined as a theme for Fayt was a strong, percussion-heavy tune that betrayed a sense of sadness due to sudden responsibility.

#30:Star

Every time Fayt looked into Sophia's eyes, he swore that he could see an ocean of stars.

-------------------------------------------

#31-35

-------------------------------------------

#31:Home

Sophia felt truly at home only with Fayt near her side; even when she was with her parents and close friends.

#32:Confusion

The confusion that Fayt felt when he learned of the 4D-Beings and of the Eternal Sphere simply made him hold onto Sophia tightly not wanting to let her go

#33:Fear

A fear within Sophia that emerged when they had to face Luther all but vanished when Fayt gave her a look of reassurance.

#34:Lightning/Thunder

Fayt could remember so many times when he helped to comfort Sophia during thunderstorms when they were young; now she used thunder and lightning to kill enemies.

#35:Bonds

The bond Sophia had with Fayt had nothing to do with her power of Connection.

---------------------------------------------

#36-40

---------------------------------------------

#36:Market

Whenever they were in a crowded market on Elicoor II, Fayt never let go of Sophia's hand; not even once.

#37:Technology

Sophia was only able to be soothed by Fayt when she learned that she also had symbological technology within her genes.

#38:Gift

Any gift that Fayt could've gotten was nothing compared to Sophia being by his side each and everyday.

#39:Smile

Any time she was frightened or hurt, Sophia always felt like she was on Cloud Nine whenever Fayt smiled reassuringly at her.

#40:Innocence

Fayt knew that throughout their whole adventure, it was Sophia and her sweet innocence that kept him going.

----------------------------------------------

#41-45

----------------------------------------------

#41:Completion

The first time that Sophia felt truly complete was when she joined together with Fayt on their wedding night.

#42:Clouds

The white of the clouds on Earth had nothing on Sophia's purity and inner light in Fayt's opinion.

#43:Sky

Sophia loved the fact that Fayt's eyes always reflected the color of the skies on Earth.

#44:Heaven

At first, Fayt thought that he was in heaven when Sophia greeted him after he woke up after their fight with Luther.

#45:Hell

For the entire time they were separated, Sophia felt like she was in hell without Fayt near her.

----------------------------------------------

#46-50

----------------------------------------------

#46:Sun

Sophia reminded Fayt of the sun; her warmth and laughter giving the world life.

#47:Moon

Fayt reminded Sophia of the moon; always changing, yet still somewhat staying the same.

#48:Waves

Fayt felt that whenever Sophia walked by, she left waves of pure love trailing behind her; he wondered if that's why he fell in love with her.

#49:Hair

Sophia had loved it the first time Fayt ran his fingers through her hair; when she told him this, he did it every day.

#50:Supernova

When Sophia first saw Fayt perform Ethereal Blast in battle she thought it was beautiful like a supernova; it was only matched by her Meteor Swarm attack according to Fayt.


End file.
